Lost in the Unknown
by Insufficient Nightmares
Summary: "So, you're the notorious Ally, right?" He asks breezily and I nod, unsure. "Cool! I'm Austin Moon." He smiles and I blush again, because I'm pretty sure that that was one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen. Give it a try, please?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: So yeah you know how this goes, right? I don't have to repeat myself, right? This isn't necessary, is it? Ugh, I'm gonna have to repeat myself every time, aren't I? That I don't own the beautiful people that are Austin and Ally? Fudge it, I'll clarify. THEY ARE MY PUPPETS (; I have so much fun controlling them ;x**

Traveling was never my forte. Driving I could handle, so long as I wasn't crowded and I wasn't stuffed in a car that didn't have air conditioning. However, flying and cruising over the ocean was never really on my to-do list. I hated the crowds, the heights, the risks and most of all, I hated the over-confidence that people had in the machinery. Plenty of planes have crashed and been lost and the Titanic was supposed to be unsinkable but it sank on its first voyage.

No, ships and planes could never fully be trusted because there is always that one chance that something could happen.

Why am I ranting about traveling, you might ask? Because the senior arts class of Marino Highschool was going on a trip to Africa, and this trip was considered exclusive, because only the top ten rankings of each class was allowed to come, and I was in the top five of both of them because I was secretly in both classes. To make matters worse, I was going on this trip without my best friend, Trish, because she wasn't in the arts classes because it didn't suit her tastes and god, I have never wanted to strangle her for her un-creativeness more than right now, because she was making me do this mentally alone.

Sighing, I follow the students and two teachers ahead of me, scanning the crowd of chattering teenagers ahead of me. Regrettably, I only recognize a few of them.

Desmond 'Dez' Worthy, who is number one in art class and, although I acknowledge his art talents, I can't say that I believe he's the sharpest tool in the shed. He has auburn hair and blue eyes and his fashion sense is creative. Honestly, that's the nicest way to put it. From what I can tell his favorite thing is to be spontaneous and, admittedly, he's funny and kind-of cute.

There's Acacia 'AJ' Johnson, who is tied for number two in music class, just under me and tied with Austin Moon. She's very beautiful and talented, but very quiet and I'm one of the only people that has the pleasure to see her real side because we get along better than most in the class. With us, it's not just about being the best, even though I'm topped number one to her second. She's genuine, sweet and she even writes in her own songbook, like me. Her hair is dark red but in certain lighting, it looks purple and her eyes are a deep hazel green, occasionally brown. One time, when I asked her about that, she said that her eyes change depending on the color of her clothes and her environment.

Also, the most competitive and chosen by voting, most beautiful girl in the class was Sophie Baxton, sister to Cody and Samuel Baxton, all of whom were coming on this trip. Cody, Sophie and Sam were all in music class and they were rank third, fourth and fifth respectively. I don't know much about the power team, only that Sophie and Sam had black hair, sleek and shiny, along with blue eyes while Cody had blonde hair and pale blue eyes, so pale that if you just glance they'd look gray.

When I'd first seen Cody I was attracted to his mysteriousness, because unlike Sam and Sophie, he was quiet and didn't act high and mighty. Though that changed when he was in his families presence. I was able to talk to him once or twice when he wasn't with Sophie and Sam, but when he was even in the same room as them, all he did was try to bully me. My feelings are long gone, now.

The last person that I can recognize would be Austin Moon. Gorgeous shaggy blonde hair and deep brown eyes, he was the epitome of gorgeous when compared to others in the class. His voice was grade A and, truthfully, the only reason why I was ranked higher than him is because the teacher said that he needed to work on his songwriting ability.

"Allyana Dawson?" I look up, frowning. "Yes?"

"Weren't you listening? I was taking attendance. We're about to leave. Anyway, since it seems you weren't listening, I was saying that anything you get done on this trip will get treated as extra credit and added to the grade-book, okay?" Mrs. Cooper repeats herself and I blink, nodding.

"This'll be fun." I murmur, dragging my bag towards the vans that were taking us to the airport. Sighing, I struggle to lift my bag up and into the back. I lean over, grumbling, just as a bag flies past where my head was previously.

Blinking, I look up. "What the...?" A chortle of laughter comes from behind me and I turn, my eyes landing on Cody, Sophie and Sam.

"Aw, it missed the little dweeb." I scowl. Did I mention that Sophie was not at all nice?

Ignoring them, I turn back around and intend to use my anger to lift my bag into the back. Surprisingly enough, I succeed, lifting it enough to tilt and push it onto the floor of the van. Turning back around I throw my other bag around my shoulders.

"Everyone, get in." Mr. Cooper commands and I take a moment to acknowledge the fact that my teachers are probably going to use this trip to have a vacation with each other before getting in, settling down next to Acacia and hoping that the person next to me won't be Sophie or Sam or Cody.

My wish is answered, though I don't know whether or not I should be much more happy as Dez moves past my seat, leaving the seat next to me the last as Austin climbs into the van. Fidgeting nervously, I glance at him, blushing as I notice he's already looking at me.

"So, you're the notorious Ally, right?" He asks breezily and I nod, unsure. "Cool! I'm Austin Moon." He smiles and I blush again, because I'm pretty sure that that was one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen.

The whole ride to the airport was spent blushing, answering questions with one word or a nod and trying to keep my shoulder from brushing against Austin's. My luck wasn't so great because the turn going into the airport parking lot was sudden and sharp and all of my weight was practically thrown onto Austin.

"S-sorry!" I stutter, quickly scooting back over as the van pulls to a stop and people begin to get out.

"It's okay, you weren't that heavy to begin with." He laughs, ruffling my hair before standing up. I stare after him, blinking. Jeez, if he's like this with everyone no wonder he's the most popular guy in school.

* * *

**A/N: (*-*) Review please. I'll give you an Austin. Besides that, though, I'm putting this under the "Adventure" category because I feel like no matter how horrifying a situation is, it really does turn into an adventure (especially if you survive it...) **

**Oh, god, that sounds horrifying. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: So yeah you know how this goes, right? I don't have to repeat myself, right? This isn't necessary, is it? Ugh, I'm gonna have to repeat myself every time, aren't I? That I don't own the beautiful people that are Austin and Ally? Fudge it, I'll clarify. THEY ARE MY PUPPETS (; I have so much fun controlling them ;x**

**Bad luck in motion**

Sighing, I plop down into my seat. Pulling my bag into my lap, I ruffle through it, pushing through my paint brushes and pencils, searching for my ipod. Unable to find it, I sit back, pressing my hands against my head. "Don't tell me I forgot it..." I mumble to myself, groaning.

"Forgot what?" Acacia asks, sitting in one of the seats next to me. I glance at her, a frown on my face.

"My ipod. I either forgot it or left it in my other bag and neither is good for me if I want to try and finish this song."

She smiles sympathetically. "That must suck. Show it to me?" I nod okay, pick up my bag again and unzip the front pocket, pulling my sheet music out. "Luckily I wrote the lyrics on the sheet music, so I'm good as far as remembering the beat for the trip, but if I don't have my ipod I'm going to have to re-record it, and I don't know if Africa has the instruments. As a matter of fact, I don't even know if they have the right equipment." I smack myself on the forehead. "Oh my god I'm doomed."

Acacia laughs, taking the papers when I hold them out to her. "Well, your lyrics are always gold when you show them to me, but I'd really like to see you perform, y'know?" I shake my head.

"No way, AJ. You know I have stage fright."

Acacia nods. "How you got into the Arts music class with stage-fright is beyond me."

"They said it was my talent."

"Yeah, well, most of the class doesn't like you cause they think you get special treatment. I mean, you're ranked number one and you don't have to perform in front of anyone except the teachers. They moan and groan about how you don't deserve it and they bet that you're parents are paying for your success."

I roll my eyes. "I'm not even rich, how is that possible? They're just hypocritical idiots... I mean people with mean spirits."

Acacia laughs. "You started feeling bad right after you called them idiots, didn't you?"

I nod and frown, crossing my arms. It's not like I don't know it's true, it's just not in my nature to be mean. Taking my papers back from Acacia, I push them into my bag, pull the strap over my shoulder and close my eyes, preparing to try and sleep through this whole torturous ride. Because even if I have a friend to distract me, it doesn't change the fact that I'm terrified of this plane and the possibility of it crashing.

I wake to rocking and shaking and I fly up and out of my seat, glancing around frantically, only to see people grabbing their bags and moving to get off of the plane. I glance beside me and blush at Acacia's startled face.

Shaking my head I run my hand through my hair and wipe my face with my hand. "Thank god. We weren't falling and crashing to our doom." I mumble, turning and coming face to face with someones chest. "Ah- sorry." I blush, looking up, my eyes widening as they meet Austin's. Stepping backwards quickly, I cough awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

"It's okay. I don't mind being face to face with beautiful girls." He says, winking and I can feel my face heat up at he laughs and walks towards the planes exit.

_Oh god, kill me now._ I think, following him slowly.

* * *

_"I wake up to another day, I don't know if I can face all the fears (that are) staring me down..."_ I scribble down the lyrics, smiling. Reaching out my hand, I grab what seems to be my last chocolate chip cookie and consume it, groaning as my stomach growls in hunger.

Sighing, I bend the top corner of my lyric sheet and close it in my book before standing, walking to the door and opening the door to my small single bed room, walking out and onto the porch. Sitting on the small steps, I stare across the dirt road and watch as the other students run back and forth between each others cabins.

"Hey, Ally!" I look up as Acacia calls for me, my smile disappearing into confusion as I watch Austin, Dez and Acacia walk up.

"AJ, what's going on...?" I ask her, glancing uncertainly at Austin and Dez.

"We're hanging out with these two. I think they're cool and I'm sure you'll like them when you get to know them." Acacia smiles, pulling me to my feet and yanking my book from my other hand. "Writing music again? By the way, did you find your ipod?" I nod, snatching my book back and growling at her.

"Yeah. It was buried in my suitcase. Dead though, so I had to find a way to charge it. Pretty hard, too." I rub my head before turning towards Austin and Dez. "My name is Allyana, but I just have people call me Ally 'cause my name is so..._ odd_."

I flinch slightly as Dez steps forward and into my personal bubble, his eyes squinted and his head bent to my level. "Do you use any skin products, Ally?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No, I don't really like that kind of stuff. I like painting and creativity but put make-up in front of me and it'll go out the window. I believe in natural beauty." I mumble, staring at the ground as my face turns red.

"Do you always do that?" Austin butts in, cutting Dez off as he was about to begin speaking.

"Do what...?" I ask, glancing up at him before averting my gaze again.

"_That._ Do you always keep your eyes on the ground when talking to people? It's not really polite, is it?" My face heats up and I narrow my eyes, glaring up at him.

"And on that note, we should stop this conversation before something unfortunate happens." Acacia interrupts, grabbing my hand. "Go get your stuff, we're going into the rain forest."

"Who's we?" I ask, blinking.

"The whole class. We're dividing up, ten to a boat same as the ride to the airport. I got Austin, Dez, you and I on the same one." Acacia smiles. "If I were you I'd get a waterproof bag and put your survival stuff in it. You never know what could happen." She winks. "You could get lost or stranded." She laughs at my distressed look, ruffling my hair. "Just go get ready. I'll be back here with my stuff in five, okay?"

I nod, sighing. "Okay. I swear, AJ, if you jinked us just now I'm gonna kill you."

"You believe in jinks'?" She asks and I frown, nodding.

"Of course." I glance at Sophie, Sam and Cody, who are standing not far off, whispering and darting glances towards us. "I also believe in bad karma." I murmur quietly, saying "See ya later" to Austin and Dez before walking into my cabin and shutting the door.

Grabbing my big waterproof backpack and my box of 'waterproof' clear baggies, I grab my songbook and pens and shove them into their own bag before doing the same to my medium-sized canvases and paintbrushes and paints. Going through my suitcase, I snatch up the rest of my snacks and water bottles and shove them neatly into the bottom of my pack, before picking out two extra sets of outfits, putting them into their own baggy and putting them on top of my snacks to hide them. Pulling my hair into a messy bun, I pull my boots on over my jeans, secure my hoodie around my waist and neatly place my emergency first aid kit on the top of my pack before zipping it up slowly.

Grabbing my ipod and headphones, I grab an emergency set of batteries, a flashlight and put them all together in the small pouch on my backpack.

Pulling the backpack around my shoulders, I grab my emergency knife and hook it onto my belt buckle, using my hoodie to cover it as I double check everything mentally.

After triple checking everything, I decide I'm ready for anything and set out, ignoring Acacia's teasing and following her to the boat where Cody, Sam, Sophie, Dez, Austin and three other students that I don't recognize wait with Mrs. Cooper and our guide.

"So, we get Mrs. Cooper this time?" I speak quietly to Acacia and she nods, smirking.

"When they answered their door earlier they were both ruffled. That was enough to blackmail them into agreeing to come with us." She laughs freely and I smile, flinching as the guide turns on the boat engine and begins speeding away, Mr. Cooper's boat right behind us.

If only we'd known what we were getting ourselves into then.

* * *

**A/N: Yaaay! Chapter two :3 I'm sorry I didn't get to describe what Africa looked like as they were getting off the plane, but I didn't wanna guess at it and make a fool out of myself. I really, really hope you liked this! Review, please? It makes me happy. **

**I'll let Austin and Ally talk in my A/N next time and I'll also give you shout outs at the end of every chapter if you do (: **

**Shout out to my current reviewers: SkinnyJeansNLattes, queenc1, LoveShipper and L.B! Thank you for your support! I love you all :***

**Ciao for now! ;***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: So yeah you know how this goes, right? I don't have to repeat myself, right? This isn't necessary, is it? Ugh, I'm gonna have to repeat myself every time, aren't I? That I don't own the beautiful people that are Austin and Ally? Fudge it, I'll clarify. THEY ARE MY PUPPETS (; I have so much fun controlling them ;x**

**That kind of lost feeling**

I keep my arms at my sides, my fingers digging into the wood of the boat as it bounces along in the water. Breathing deeply, I clench my eyes shut.

_Oh god, oh god. Please stop oh god. _

"Ally? Are you okay?" Austin's voice startles me and I jump, quickly reaching down, tightening my grip on the seat and gritting my teeth as I glance at him.

"J-just peachy. I'm fine, w-why wouldn't I be? I have ab-absolutely no problem with b-boats. Same with pl-planes, oka-okay?" I stutter out, my breathing quickening as the boat rocks particularly hard. I watch Austin frown, before he wraps his arm around me and my heart nearly stops.

"Wh-what? What are you doing?" I mumble, willingly burying my face against his chest as the boat begins to speed up again.

"I'm keeping you safe, okay? Just... stop looking so... vulnerable. That Cody has been eyeing you and I don't like it." He mumbles the last part and I have trouble hearing but I don't ask him to elaborate. I'm too conscious of our closeness.

"Oh... thank you, Austin." I look up at him and smile, a squeak exiting my mouth as something rocks the boat. "Th-that was just the water, right? There aren't any crocodiles around, are there?" I ask frantically, my body beginning to shake with nervousness. Austin's arm tightens around my shoulder and I breathe deeply again, trying to calm down. "I'm sorry, Austin. I've never been good with boats."

He chuckles and I smile, wrapping my own arms around his waist as he practically pulls me onto his lap. "I can tell." He murmurs, his lips so close to my ear that I can feel his breath. I blush, looking up and observing our surroundings for the first time.

A gasp of amazement leaves me as I stare around. We were encased in a world of green, bright greens, dark greens, light greens and even muddy greens. The woods, dark and mysterious were not at all distasteful as the sounds of animals and insects surround us, little rays of light hitting certain spots through the trees' leaves. A splash of a frog leaping into the water, a rustle of leaves as an animal moves. I glance up into the trees above our heads and I stare in wonderment as flashes of orange, red and blue flick through the branches of the trees.

"Woah..." I breathe, "It's so... breathtaking!"

I see Austin smile in my peripheral vision before the boat bounces again and the weight of my pack throws me off guard and I fly backwards, my fingers flailing and trying to find purchase on the wood.

_Splash. _

Mucky water fills my mouth and I flail, coughing and gasping for breath as my head comes above water. Shaking in fear, I watch the boat stop and come back for me, only to realize there's an arm around me and I turn, meeting Austin's face.

Once back on the boat, I scoot away from Austin, my bottom lip jutted out and quivering as I wrap my own arms around myself. "Y-y-you're an abs-absolute idiot, Au-Austin! W-why would you do that?" I murmur and he chuckles, pushing his water-filled hair back from his face.

"It was my fault you got distracted and stopped focusing on not falling of the boat, right? Besides, if I had just let you fall into the water by yourself, I wouldn't be a gentleman." I look up at him as tears begin to pool in my eyes.

"You really are an idiot!" I cry and Acacia wraps her arms around me, comforting me. "Wh-who does that just to be a gentleman?! You big dummy! You could have gotten hurt!" I take the offered towel from Mrs. Cooper and wrap it around my shoulders, my wet, tangled hair hanging around my face as I bow my head.

"Can't you just say 'thank you'?" Sophie's bitter voice cuts through anything Austin would have said and I look up at her, too upset not to wince at the angry, bitter look on her face.

And, not for the first time, I wonder if she likes Austin. But for the first time, I wonder if Austin would like her back, considering I never see the two of them together, even though they're the two most popular people in the school. They would certainly make the perfect couple, looks wise, but personality wise they're too different and, as I look at Austin, take Sophie's advice and thank him, I find myself hoping that he doesn't think she's as beautiful as all the others do.

But then, when I look back and think, Austin is the most popular boy and he got there for a reason. He's nice and friends with everybody. He treats everyone like this. I'm not special. I'm just another classmate to be friends with.

And what sucks is I feel like I'm being fooled but he's just too nice to me for me to care.

I should just avoid him.

But as I glance at him and see his concern for me, I decide that I wouldn't be able to.

And my heart breaks just a little bit because I'm setting myself up for more pain and I'm in a place I don't know and my lost feeling just got a little bit more violent and personal.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short, but I end my chapters when I feel like they should end :3 I hope you like it :* Review please 3 They encourage me. & a****nother matter, I need name recommendations for the currently nameless, unmentioned characters... three or four names will do. Multiple genders, because I have yet to even decide what their genders will be *-* **

**IN: (_._) Hello everyone. "IN" is my pen name initials, so just go with it please. Um... I said I was going to let Austin and Ally talk, but I can't really come up with anything fascinating, so I'm going to do this: Review what you think of the chapter you're reviewing (THIS IS A MUST IF YOU WANT YOUR QUESTION ANSWERED) and then ask a question afterwards :3 I'll let the Austin&Ally in this story answer the questions *o***

**Ally: I don't know how I should feel about this. Was this in our contracts?**

**Austin: No clue, but I'm looking forward to all the exciting questions!**

**Acacia: ... besides that, what contract did you sign, Ally?**

**Ally: You didn't have to sign a contract!?**

**IN: Well that's all for now, folks! O_O" *drags Acacia away by the ear, muttering* dammit you, opening your big mouth...**

**Dez: On a completely unrelated note, Shout out to our current reviewers: SkinnyJeansNLattes, queenc1, LoveShipper, L.B and Carpe Diem! Thank you for your support! We love you all :***

**Ciao for now! ;***


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: So yeah you know how this goes, right? I don't have to repeat myself, right? This isn't necessary, is it? Ugh, I'm gonna have to repeat myself every time, aren't I? That I don't own the beautiful people that are Austin and Ally? Fudge it, I'll clarify. THEY ARE MY PUPPETS (; I have so much fun controlling them ;x**

**Impending Doom**

Stepping off the boat and onto the riverbed, I glance around warily before following after the others. I wince at the slurping and sucking sounds of wet mud on my boots; I did a good thing, picking to wear these instead of my sneakers. Glancing ahead, I try to hold back my giggles as Sophie screams in disgust.

"There's mud in my shoes!" She squeals, causing the group to stop just long enough for me to catch up with the group. "This is so _gross!_" She snarls, glaring at Acacia. "It was your idea to get off the boat, right!? It was your idea to get us to even go on this stupid boat ride, wasn't it!?" She had gradually stalked up to Acacia and I sigh, moving towards Acacia and pulling her back.

"No, it wasn't AJ's idea. And it's still fun and I'm the one that fell in the river." I point out, crossing my arms. "It's not really our fault that you wore flats into a place that you knew would have mud. Sorry to be the one to point this out, but trying to look pretty in this place will do more harm to you than dressing appropriately will."

I watch as her eyes blaze with anger and sigh, shaking my head. "Whatever, let's just leave it." I grumble, turning away and pulling Acacia with me.

"Don't wander to far, Ally, Acacia!" Mrs. Cooper calls after us and we nod, continuing to trek forward.

"Her arguments are so trite..." I grumble to Acacia, stepping over a particularly large tree root.

She nods in agreement, before saying, "Thanks for that." She sighs. "Y'know, for saving me back there."

I stop, turning and placing my hands on her shoulders. "AJ, those petty arguments that she starts? Don't let them get to you. You said it yourself before, she does it for attention and we shouldn't even give her the time of day." I stop, looking at the ground. "You've saved me like this countless times, right? I won't let anyone hurt you because you're my friend. I don't know about everyone else your friends with, but since I like you, I hang out with you, I will do my best to protect you. I don't care how cheesy that sounds. Besides Trish, you're my best friend." I smile at her, laughing at her amazed look.

"Ally..." She trails off as tears pool in her eyes.

"Wh-what?! Why are you crying?! Did I say something wrong!?" I stumble backwards and she laughs.

"No, I'm just touched. I've never had a friend like you, Ally. Thank you." I nod.

"Of course." I mumble, my face red as I turn and begin walking again.

"What's in that big pack of yours, anyway, Ally?" Acacia asks and I furrow my brow, thinking.

"Change of clothes, snacks, paints, first aid... basic survival stuff, I guess..." I shrug, nonchalantly saying, "and a knife."

"A knife? You? Little sweet, docile Ally Dawson? Do you even know how to wield it?" She asks playfully.

I scoff, swinging in a circle and yelping as the momentum throws me off balance, causing me to roll and tumble down a small hill that I hadn't seen before. Huffing for breath as I slow to a stop, I sit up, shaking my head.

"This pack has both cursed and saved me so many times today it's pathetic." I groan, pressing one hand to my head and the other to my stomach as I stand up and brush leaves and twigs from my body.

"Ally, freeze! Do. not. move. okay? Just... stay." Acacia's voice startles me and I almost turn before her words register and I freeze, horrified and scared.

"What's wrong, what is it?" I ask, my voice shaky with fear and I slowly move my hand to my belt buckle.

"It doesn't seem like it's all that serious, but there is like, three baby leopard cubs at the other edge of this clearing and where there are babies there's a mama, right?" She sounds unsure and fearful and I close my eyes, count to three, press my hand to my knifes hilt and bolt back towards Acacia, shouting for her to run, because she's right about the mama-cub situation and to meet a protective mama animal in the middle of somewhere we aren't familiar with isn't good.

And, as we stand atop the hill, I stare down into the clearing and watch as a leopard slinks into the clearing and stares after us, it's dark eyes sharp and gleaming with cold animalistic intent. Shivering, I turn, let out a breath and begin walking back towards our group.

"Do we tell Mrs. Cooper?" Acacia asks quietly and I nod.

A leopard was potential danger and, even if I wasn't on good terms with half of our group, they were people, they were classmates and they had family like I did. Closing my eyes as I hear the laughter of our class, Acacia and I stumble into the clearing that they had settled in, Acacia looking thoroughly frightened and me looking more than a little roughed up and the noise dies off.

"Wh-what happened to you two?" Austin asks, immediately heading towards us and brushing stray twigs from my hair. I sigh, shaking his hand off of me and plopping down with a sigh of relief.

"I fell down a hill into a clearing filled with leopards." I mumble, huddling together with Acacia as she sits close to my side. "It would have been a beautiful painting if we hadn't had to, y'know, run for our lives." I grumble, clenching my fists and squeezing my eyes shut to keep my tears from coming.

"Good god." Mrs. Cooper murmurs, leaning on her knee in front of the two of us, forcing Austin to back away. "Are you both alright? Not in shock, I hope." She snaps her fingers in front of my face and grit my teeth, letting out a harsh sigh.

"Mrs. Cooper, I don't mean to sound rude, but I really am not in the mood for people to be snapping in my face. Thanks." I pull my knees to my chest, wrap my arms around my legs and bury my head against my knees, closing my eyes.

The animalistic, hostile look in that leopards eyes shook me. I never really understood how savage an animal could be until I seen that look.

A chill crosses my back and the hairs on the back of my neck stand. I turn, my eyes once again meeting the reflecting gleam of coldness.

"Oh god." I gasp out, standing and yanking my knife, or dagger out of its sheathe. "I-it followed us. Oh god no. This can't be happening. Let's go!" I scream, and I, my body am shaking with pure fear and adrenaline as the group gets to their feet and begin running back to the boat.

Our despair just multiples because the rainforest wanted to be harsh and, as we sit on the boat preparing to leave, the engine splutters and dies. We're stuck with twelve people in the middle of the rainforest and I do believe I'm the only person that came prepared for the worst.

And the worst just kind of happened.

* * *

**IN: Ugh. I wouldn't have been able to run. BABY leopards? That's too adorbs to ignore. Anyway, I got a question to answer, they PM'd me this question and asked me not to mention them, but, strangely, it's for Sophie but I decided to let her answer it. Okay, Sophie, you ready?**

**Sophie: Ready for what? Who even are you? **

**IN: Don't you dare get snappish with me. I have the power. I can make you get a pimple on your nose and you're stranded so you have no treatment. Anyway, on to the question. Are you going to interfere in Austin chases Ally? **

**Sophie: You're a demon but I don't know, maybe. **

**IN: Honestly, if we answered straightforwardly we'd lose a plot line, wouldn't we? **

**Sophie: Idiots are exhausting to deal with. I'm leaving.**

**IN: (-_-) Sophie's are hard to deal with (no offence to you Sophie's out there. I'm only referring to THIS Sophie)**

**Dez: ****On a completely unrelated note, Shout out to our current reviewers: SkinnyJeansNLattes, queenc1, LoveShipper, L.B, Carpe Diem, CarpeDiemClich, minicynthia and StoryToBeToldAsOne! You give us the fuzzy feelings. Thank you for your support! We love you all :***

**Ciao for now! ;***


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: So yeah you know how this goes, right? I don't have to repeat myself, right? This isn't necessary, is it? Ugh, I'm gonna have to repeat myself every time, aren't I? That I don't own the beautiful people that are Austin and Ally? Fudge it, I'll clarify. THEY ARE MY PUPPETS (; I have so much fun controlling them ;x**

**Hopeless Hope**

I frown, shoving the tops of the seats off the boat. Looking into it, I count six blankets, five long body-pillows, a casing of water, a few packets of beef jerky and a little bag filled with tools that I assume are for hunting and killing and I shudder, closing my eyes.

_This is really happening we're stranded. Oh god please let this be a dream let it not be real please._

I lean my head against the corner of the compartment and open my eyes, the tears that I was holding back once again trying to spill as I let out a deep breath.

"Ally. You okay?" I expect Acacia to be with him when I turn around but she's not, it's only Austin.

"I'm as fine as I can be." I murmur, looking up at him. "Will you help me move that wood to the clearing? Dez said he knew how to build a small hut. Our situation is so hopeless I'm willing to let him do whatever he wants as long as we have something over our heads.." I grumble, moving back to the last row on the boat and shoving the last lid off.

"Yeah, sure." Austin says and I look at him, smiling gratefully.

"Thanks, Austin. I really appreciate it." I watch him smile, pick up the wood and march back to, I guess I should get used to calling it, the camp. Digging through the last compartment, I sigh and pull out the last of the supplies.

Two flashlights, a pack of batteries, pencil and paper, a first aid kit and all kinds of medicine with a list of pictures and names of herbs that are good for healing wounds. Finally done searching, I stand, unfold one of the blankets and load everything onto it before wrapping the blanket back up and sitting next to it. I blink, staring at the boat and finally allow my anger at this situation to kick in.

I wonder why this stupid boat had all this equipment but not paddles. I mean boats had paddles before they had engines and it doesn't make sense that no one else would think of that when someone that was born after engines were invented can. Why am I the only one making an effort to gather things? Why am I the only one trying? Mrs. Cooper was a teacher. She should be doing this. I should be with the others, panicking just like them.

"Ally...?" Austin's voice startles me and I look up.

"You came back..." I murmur and he nods, sitting next to me.

"Why wouldn't I? You still needed help, right?" He nudges my shoulder and I giggle, nudging back.

"Thank you, Austin." I smile at him. "You and AJ are the only people that are keeping me sane right now."

"What about Dez?" He asks and I shake my head, glancing at him.

"Dez and sane don't fit in the same sentence. I'd say he's comic relief. He's helping me stay positive about this impossible situation." I tell him, smiling. "He's a good person. He's even made Sophie laugh when she stopped screaming at me and AJ."

He laughs before nodding towards the blanket filled with our equipment. "I think we should hurry and get that back before people panic again." I nod in agreement, giving him my hand when he offers to pull me up.

Lifting one end as Austin lifts the other, we struggle towards camp, almost falling as we stumble into the clearing. I stare in amazement as I watch Dez place a board in a slanted position, lodged between two tree branches. I stare at the make-shift shack, my mouth agape.

"Never question an artist." Dez says proudly, smiling. "I built a small shack for my pet turtle once, too. He's slept in it ever since."

Walking up to it, I stare at it warily. "It won't break, will it?" I ask him and he glares at me.

"You're still questioning me!" His voice squeaks and I stare at him, my face emotionless as I try to hold back my laughter. Though, Austin and Acacia have no problem laughing at him.

"D-did you hear that squeak!?" Austin says, nudging Acacia.

"That was his voice, right?!" Acacia responds, slapping her knee as she continues laughing, her eyes bright for the first time since the incident. I shake my head and smile, smacking the wood to test it.

"Hey, I'm no wilderness expect, but don't snakes live in the wild?" Cody's voice cuts through their laughter and we freeze. I turn, my eyes glancing around warily.

"I hadn't really put much thought into that because we haven't encountered any yet but you're right. Actually there are a lot of creatures and animals here. I mean, I don't exactly research Africa or rainforests' for fun, y'know, but does anyone else happen to know what else we should look out for?" My voice trembles and I clear my throat. "There are leopards, pigs, monkeys, snakes..." I trail off, shifting as I notice all eyes are on me.

"Ana I don't think this is the time for your stage-fright." Acacia mumbles and I glare at her.

"What did I say about calling me Ana? It's Ally. A-L-L-Y." I cross my arms and sighs. "At any rate, keep your eyes sharp and don't go very far off, okay?" I tell everyone before grabbing my pack, snatching the largest blanket from the pile and lying it down inside the shack. "There were six blankets and this one covers the length of the huts floor so we should sleep on this one and use the other ones to cover up with." I say as I sit down in the right corner of the hut. They all nod but Sophie sneers.

"Who made this scrawny loser leader?" She snarls and I tense, glaring back at her. "She's the reason this whole thing happened! If anything she should be trekking through that slop water to find help!" She screeches and I stand up, marching forward.

"I've put up with your insults and bullying at school but out here? You're crazy if you think I'll put your anger over my survival. I'm not some naive little girl, I know what I'm doing. Has anyone else stepped up and even tried to gather everything that we need? I don't think so. If I leave I guarantee you'd die within a night! The only people here that have even helped once is Austin, AJ and Dez! You've been sitting over there with your brothers complaining the whole time! At least Mrs. Cooper has been trying to calm everyone down!

"You've just been pointing fingers! You know, it's not my fault that the boats engine broke. The only thing I'm at fault for is us finding out that it was broken sooner. Which, if you think about it, is a blessing because we got all this stuff done before night came!"

I step directly in front of her, my anger pushing me forward. _"_Stop acting like a spoiled child and_ do something for once!"_ My voice raises at the end of it and I breathe deeply, shaking my head.

Turning away, I snatch my pack up and walk away, back towards the boat. I shrug Acacia off, tell her where I'm going and keep walking, sitting on the floor between the seats of the boat.

"This is the worst..." I mumble to myself, finally letting myself cry. The tears rush out and- as cliche as comparing them to a waterfall is- they were, falling and falling, not stopping until they run out. Sighing, I push myself up, unzip my pack and pull my paints and one of my canvases out.

Calming my agitated breathing, I slowly begin to paint the scenery in front of me. Tree branches hanging over the river, the sun shining in the background and reflecting in the shimmering water. Ripples and currents disturbing the water and tugging at the leaves and mud on the sides of the river. I stop painting, frowning. This is missing something and I can't find what it is. Sighing, I glance up at the scene and smile, mixing red and white to make pink and I paint the horizon, forever capturing this moment how I see it as I finish my work.

Gritting my teeth I frown at the impossibility of this. Finding happiness in this situation. This hopeless situation. Only four of the people here are willing to help, the others are either panicking, gossiping or trying to verify where we are.

_"When life has cut too deep and left you hurting, the future you had hoped for is now burning..."_ I sing quietly, slouching forward and pushing the tension from my shoulders. _"And the dreams you held so tight have lost their meaning, and you don't know if you'll ever find the healing..."_ I close my eyes when my hands begin shaking, sucking in a shaky breath.

_"You're gonna make it."_ A new voice sings and I flinch, turning towards the woods.

"Austin." I breathe, shaking my head. "God you scared me, why'd you do that? Come to think of it, why're you here? Did something happen? Are you okay? Did being at camp stress you out, too?" I bombard him with questions, trying to get the fact that he heard me singing out of my head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm here because I was worried about you, no, nothing happened, I'm fine and yes. Being at camp stressed me out because you weren't there and I couldn't look out for you." He answers all of them and I blush, crossing my arms as he sits next to me. "Besides that, Ally, did you write that?"

I freeze, nod and avoid his gaze. "Yeah."

"... no wonder you're first." He says finally, staring down at me. I blink and look up at him.

"What do you mean?" I ask, frowning.

"You're voice is beautiful and you can come up with the most beautiful lyrics." He informs me, smiling. "Sing for me?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I have stage-fright. It's why I never perform in front of anyone but the teachers." I tell him before standing and picking up my painting. "Thank you, Austin. It's strange. Every time I talk to you, no matter what mood I'm in, you always cheer me up." I smile at him, gather my things and begin walking back to camp.

"No, thank you, Ally." I hear him call after me and I smile the whole way back to camp.

But later, when we're laying in our makeshift shack, as I close my eyes and hear the snapping of twigs and chirping of bugs, I realize that he allows me to be filled with hope. A very hopeless, hope.

_'You're gonna make it...'_

* * *

**IN: Two chapters in one day (: I hope you like this. Okay, on with the question. From **_StorieeMakeer123_**inboxed, to me. **

**Austin: People don't really get this question thing, do they? **

**IN: It's fine! It just means they like me more than you! **

**Ally: Aren't the questions about us, though?**

**IN: Shut up smartypants. Anyway, she wants to know if Auslly will happen fast paced or not, but this story isn't really all that fast paced, is it? The first two days have taken five chapters o_o" **

**Acacia: You're a slow writer, huh? **

**IN: I'VE UPDATED EVERYDAY SO FAR.**

**Dez: ****On a completely unrelated note, Shout out to our current reviewers: SkinnyJeansNLattes, queenc1, LoveShipper, L.B, Carpe Diem, CarpeDiemClich, minicynthia and StoryToBeToldAsOne, AusllyLover and lalalandlovatic96! You give us the fuzzy feelings. Thank you for your support! We love you all :***

******Ciao for now! ;***


End file.
